Come A Little Closer
by ImpossibleGirl22
Summary: It's the night of the new moon and Kagome has forgotten, leaving Inuyasha alone! What will happen once she realizes what she's done? Feelings will be explored and truths will be revealed because everyone knows drama and Kagome go hand in hand!


**AN:** I'm back with another little one-shot which was inspired by another song! I heard this one on the radio and felt it was a pretty spot on description of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. It's always up and down, kind of like a roller coaster. What would they be without their crazy fights and arguments, though?

 **Disclaimer:** Naturally as I've said a zillion times now I don't own Inuyasha. That honor is Rumiko Takahashi's. I am again borrowing him for my own amusement! I make no profits from my craziness, just lots of fun!

 **Come A Little Closer**

" **SIT BOY!"** The command rang out through the trees as the sound of a body crashing to the forest floor echoed around them. Sango and Miroku exchanged the typical glance between them. Shippo rolled his eyes and muttered _'idiot'_ under his breath. Angry footsteps made their way back toward the group, soft muttering beneath her breath as Kagome Higurashi stomped her way back to camp. "All I wanted was one day. Just one! It's Ayumi's birthday tomorrow and she invited me to her party. I even told him I'd return by sundown, but was that good enough? No! Of course not! He's such a **JERK**!" She let out a sigh and stood beside her friends, her arms crossed across her chest. "Sango may I borrow Kirara? I don't care what that overgrown child says. It's my friend's birthday and I'm going to be there! When he pulls himself out of that crater I put him in tell him I'll be back tomorrow! Like I promised!" Mounting the oversized cat demon, Kagome frowned softly and glanced back one final time where she'd left Inuyasha. She didn't like using the subjugation beads, but what choice did she have when he was being so stubborn? With a final huff she turned, waived to her friends, and shouted, "Thank you, Sango!" before she and Kirara disappeared back towards the Bone Eaters Well.

A bit later a hobbling Inuyasha made his way back to camp, looking a tad more surly than normal. "Damn wench. I'm so sick of her. Just cause I want to find the shards I get sat to hell and back. She's such a bitch!" Miroku cleared his throat gently and approached his friend with a measure of caution. "Now Inuyasha you can't fault Lady Kagome for wanting to be there to celebrate with her friend." Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms angrily. "The hell I can't! It's her damn fault the jewel broke, but she makes everything more important than actually finding the damn shards! Birthday. Test. School. FEH!" Secretly Inuyasha couldn't help but feel left behind. He knew she said she'd only be gone one day, but why did it have to be today? Today was the new moon and he always felt more at ease when Kagome was there. She kept the voices and the feelings he would always hear at bay. She always knew just what to say to help him through his most difficult night. As if Miroku could pick up on Inuyasha's discomfort he lightly placed a hand on the young half demon's shoulder. "She said she would return tomorrow, Inuyasha. If you're worried about the new moon don't be. Sango and I will be here and we'll make sure things are kept safe while you're… not yourself. Lady Kagome said she would return tomorrow by dark and I believe her. You know she always keeps her word." Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow at the monk. "You're kidding, right? Kagome? Be on time? It hasn't happened yet and I doubt it'll happen tomorrow either! She's always making other stuff more important!" He turned and stomped his way toward the Bone Eaters Well. If she wasn't going to keep her promise he was sure as hell going to remind her! Sango and Miroku sighed quietly to themselves, but Shippo just got angry. "He's always so mean to Kagome! I can't believe he's so stupid! She always comes back cause of HIM and he can't even see it cause his head's up his butt!"

Appearing on the other side of the well Kagome pushed open the door to the well house and walked toward her house. She was still a bit miffed at Inuyasha's selfishness. She knew she should be used to his behavior by now, but apparently she wasn't. It hurt when he yelled at her and forbade her to return to her time, even for something as simple as a birthday party. He had to know she'd always come back. And it wasn't as though she were putting Ayumi first. No, no Inuyasha should know he came first. Since meeting the stubborn half demon he had always come first with her. She sighed softly as she pushed open the back door. "I'm home! I'm going upstairs to take a long, hot bath." Souta looked up from his video game and smiled. "Sis! I didn't know you were coming home tonight! Where's Inuyasha? Doesn't he usually come with you on new moon nights?" Kagome froze mid step, her smile falling away. "The new moon? Tonight is the new moon?" Souta nodded as he turned back to his game. "Sure is, sis. Guess that means Inuyasha will be dropping by later? I hope it's not too late! I wanna beat him in Super Smash Bros again!" Kagome swallowed softly as she headed up the stairs to her room. She flopped onto her bed face first and let out a sigh. "I… I forgot. No wonder he was so upset about me leaving. It's the new moon tonight. I can't believe I forgot about that. I feel horrible now, especially after that huge sit I gave him. I should go apologize, but after my bath. It isn't even sundown yet." She pulled herself from her bed and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Inuyasha had made his way back to the well, but he was in no hurry to jump inside and have him taken to the future. No he was still feeling left behind. Forgotten. Kagome never forgot about the new moon. Hell she often remembered better than he did! So why did she forget tonight? He really began to think something else was more important and he didn't know how to handle that. He thought he'd done a good job making sure Kagome knew she was important. After all she was his shard detector. They wouldn't find them all without her! Deep down, down somewhere he kept buried, there was more to it than her simply being the shard detector. There was more to it when Kouga butted in and always flirted with her. There was more to it when he would sneak off to see Kikyo, only to come back and find Kagome near tears. There seemingly had always been more to his and Kagome's relationship, but he just didn't know what to call it. To know he'd been forgotten though, well, that hurt more than he could find words for.

Kagome let out a sigh and stretched before lifting herself from the bathtub. "Oh I needed that. Nothing better than a nice, hot bath to lift your spirits! Now I'm ready to go back, face Inuyasha, and apologize." She exited the bathroom and noticed immediately her bedroom was dark. It was after sundown already? How long had she been in the bathtub? She gasped softly and fumbled for the switch on her bedside lamp. "But… But it can't be dark already! Oh man! I need to hurry and get back." Rummaging through her dresser she found a pale pink t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. Dressing hastily she ran downstairs and through the living room. "I'm off! I'll be back in the morning for Ayumi's party! Love you!" Grabbing her yellow bag she slung it on her shoulder and made a dash for the well house. Flinging open the door she lept into the well and found herself engulfed by the familiar blue light.

Inuyasha had abandoned the well for his place in the branches of the Goshinboku. He had resigned himself to spending the new moon alone. 'Just like I used to' he muttered softly in his head. It never had been a problem before, but now it all seemed wrong. He felt so off center. Totally unsettled. Just as he was about to close his eyes and try to get a small measure of rest he heard a grunt, a thud, and soft muttering. "I don't know why I always fill that thing so full! I have a hard enough time getting myself out of this well!" If his dog ears had been atop his head at that moment they would have been twitching, following the sound of her voice. As it were he turned his head and watched as Kagome lifted herself from the well and landed on the opposite side, butt first. He didn't want to laugh, but sometimes her klutziness was too funny not to. He was still mad at her though so he forced himself not to crack a smile or say a word at her unexpected arrival.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you there? Please if you are, come down. I… I want to talk. If you'll give me a chance I would like to apologize." Kagome stood by the old well, glancing in the direction of the Goshinboku. She had a feeling he would be there hiding in the branches, but she couldn't see him. She hoped he was there because she sincerely did want to apologize for sitting him and for forgetting about the new moon. A few moments passed and she heard nothing. "Please Inuyasha. Please come down. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for sitting you and I'm sorry for leaving tonight." More moments passed and she still got no reply. She let out a soft sigh and slowly sat down on the side of the well. "I… guess you're really angry with me and I can't blame you. I was pretty horrible forgetting the new moon and all. If you don't want to talk that's… that's okay. I'll just sit here and wait. Keep a watch on everything." He could hear her perfectly and even though he couldn't smell her tears he knew they were there. He could hear it in her voice. That little break when she was about to cry always made him feel as though someone kicked him in the gut. Maybe she did want to apologize, but he was going to make her work for it! Earlier she had made him out to be horrible by not wanting her to go home so now she needed to really be sorry. He remained in the God Tree, watching down on her as she sat on the edge of that well.

The night drug on, seemingly taking forever. At least in Inuyasha's mind. He wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there at the well, but when he looked again she'd slid down to the ground, her back against the well. She'd drawn her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees. Her eyes were closed and there was no question she'd fallen asleep. He sighed and jumped from the tree, walking quietly over to her. "Yeah some good job of keeping an eye on things. Stupid girl. You should have known you couldn't stay awake all night." He knelt down beside of her and without disturbing her; he scooped her up and laid her gently in his lap. Her head lulled to the side softly finding its way to resting on his chest. He glanced down at her and frowned softly. She was wearing next to nothing again! Dammit didn't this wench own anything that actually covered her? No wonder she was always cold. Gracefully he slid out of his haori and draped it over the both of them like a makeshift blanket. Kagome let out a little sigh and snuggled into him, enjoying the sudden warmth she felt surround her. Inuyasha rested his chin atop her head and sighed softly. "Wench you are the most… frustrating girl I've ever met. One moment I want to strangle you, but the next moment I have this… compulsion to hug you. I don't know how you do it, but somehow I'm not mad at you anymore. Maybe you coming back and wanting to apologize showed me you didn't intentionally forget. I know I'm hard on you. I know I yell a lot at you, but I can't help it. Kagome you… UGH never mind. Stupid new moon. Everything's all wrong and weird."

In her sleep Kagome felt something brush across her ear and she stirred gently. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked. She found herself wrapped in the warmth of the fire rat haori and it was then she realized the warmth was coming from behind her as well. She looked up and let out a little gasp as she saw Inuyasha's arms had circled around her and pulled her tightly to his chest. She felt her cheeks grow red and she swallowed nervously. If you had asked her if there was one thing in the world she wanted above anything else Kagome Higurashi would have told you this… this very thing was what she'd always wanted. When he was his normal self Inuyasha was anything but clear about how he felt. He was even less forthcoming with his feelings. He wouldn't be caught dead holding her so intimately, yet tonight it was as though it were second nature to him. She bit her lip softly and tried very hard not to cheer for joy. She reached up and brushed a strand of black hair from his cheek. "Inuyasha? Are you asleep?" She whispered softly and got no response from him. She again brushed a piece of his hair back, this time from his forehead. "I know you're asleep, but I just wanted to tell you… Inuyasha I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to forget the new moon. I… I would never intentionally forget you or anything about you. How could I? It's you. Everything about you is amazing. You're amazing. Maybe I don't tell you that enough, but you are. I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met. I am so thankful you let me travel with you. I know I mess up a lot. And I know I'm… I'm not as pretty or as good at things the way Kikyo is, but you still let me stay. And I'll always stay, Inuyasha. I promise." She felt the tears well up and she shut her eyes tightly trying to hold them in. With a subtle little snuggle she laid her head back against his chest and forced herself to once again fall asleep. Inuyasha being who he was, wasn't asleep. He'd heard everything she'd said and most of it made his heart swell with pride. She thought he was amazing? Him? The half-breed? No one had ever told him he was amazing. To have this girl think he was anything more than trash was more than he actually knew how to handle. However the other part of her sleepy little confession made him sad. Did he really make her feel that inferior to Kikyo? She had to know he'd stopped comparing the two long ago. Kagome was simply… Kagome. She was her own person and he loved her for who she was. Wait…. Did he just admit to himself he loved Kagome? No. No way. It was just the new moon making him feel weird things! As he looked down at her though he couldn't help but feel something. And if he knew anything at all about love then… then just maybe that's what it was. "Stupid you're not inferior to Kikyo. You never will be. You've taught me things Kikyo never could and I'm grateful for you. For what you give. For how you try. Kagome you… you're special all on your own and I will never compare you to Kikyo again. I promise." The two settled into a quiet, almost serene pose with Inuyasha cradling her close to his chest. He made sure his haori was still pulled up tightly around her and lightly rubbed her arms. Before long she began to feel almost too warm and she stirred and opened her eyes slowly. He felt her stir and he opened his eyes and when his met hers he felt his cheeks grow warm. His face turned a light pink and he almost immediately dropped his arms as though she'd burned him.

She blinked at his sudden release of her and felt as though she needed to move further from him. There was just one problem. She was in his lap. How had she wound up in his lap? Biting her bottom lip she looked away shyly. "Hi. I… you… you don't have to keep holding me if you don't want to." Inuyasha looked at her and feh'd softly. "Wouldya shut up already? You fell asleep under the tree and you looked like you were gonna freeze. You think I'm gonna let that happen? Just be quiet and go back to sleep. You ain't bothering me." She swallowed softly and very slowly leaned back in against his chest. "Inuyasha?" A few moments passed and she called him again. "Inuyasha?" He sighed and mumbled under his breath. "Wench go to sleep. It's still dark and the faster this night goes the better. You know that." "But Inuyasha…" "Sleep wench. Now. I told ya. Just go to sleep already." She sighed, but wasn't giving up. "No you're gonna listen to me cause… well… cause I said so. Now I'm going to apologize for forgetting about the new moon tonight. I didn't mean to. I know it made you feel bad and for that I'm sorry. I really am. I hope you can forgive me. And I… I hope you know I'm not going to make a habit of this. I won't forget again. I promise." Inuyasha shook his head softly, his dark hair lightly falling over her shoulder and covering her. "Listen wench. I know you didn't mean it. And I ain't mad. I know you've got a lot of things going on and that it can get hard for you. I don't know how you do it." "Do what? I don't do anything special, Inuyasha. I think I make messes of stuff all the time." He straightened and pulled her lightly back to look into her eyes. "You idiot. I was trying to… to compliment you. Why do you always gotta make it weird?" Her face fell and she looked down sadly. "I'm sorry. See? There I go messing things up again." He jerked up and she let out a squeal as he grabbed her and set her firmly on her feet in front of him. "Inuyasha, what are you…" She was abruptly cut off when his hand covered her mouth. "Shut up! Just shut up! UGH! Why do you always do that? You drive me insane, wench! Completely insane! I never know what I'm going to get with you! One minute you yell at me and you s-i-t me! The next you're looking at me with those big, blue eyes of yours and I forget what to think! And then the crying! GOD the crying. I never know what in the fuck to do when you cry. It's like someone punched a hole through my stomach! You always jump to conclusions. You always think less of yourself and I don't know why! Do you know how incredible you are? How special?"

Kagome's eyes were glazing over with tears with every word he spoke. Once he told her she was special she was certain she forgot to breathe. No one had ever said that to her. And here he was, the one who she desperately wanted to think she was special, had just told her! "Wo fink hi'm sfpecal?" He dropped his hand from her mouth and she repeated softly. "You think I'm special? Really?" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well yeah. Don't act so surprised! Kagome just cause I don't always tell you doesn't mean I don't think you're incredible. I mean sure you can sense the shards and you're helping me collect them so I can become a full demon and all." He noticed anger darkening her delicate features and he pressed on. "But… BUT that isn't why! I mean you always heal us. You bandage us up and give us those little pill things that make the aches go away. And you cook. You bring me ramen all the time and no one cooks it like you. Sure Sango's tried, but she gets it all mushy. It's… just well… like I said. You cook better. And that damn kitsune. He practically worships you. Thinks you're his mom and everything. You care for him and you make sure he's safe. God Kagome you do that for all of us! You're always putting yourself last. Why do you do that?"

It took her a moment to find her voice. "Inuyasha it isn't about who's first or last. It's about making sure the people you care about know how much you care. It's making sure they're safe. And… you know, loved." She gasped softly and covered her hand over her mouth at the near confession. Inuyasha didn't miss it, however, and he leaned closer. He took her by the shoulders and held her there so she couldn't escape. "Loved? You… love us?" _'Me? You were going to ask her if she loved you, but you chickened out. SHUT up! I didn't. I mean. Why would I ask her that? I bet she meant she loves us all like family. Yeah, that's it. GOD you're a dense one, aren't you? I'm embarrassed to be inside your head. SHE LOVES YOU, idiot. Way more than as family. Ask her. GO on. Ask her.' "…and I will always consider you my family. How could I not? Look at all we've been through together. Sango is the sister I never had. And Miroku? Well I care for him like a brother. And Shippo? I suppose I look at him as though he were my child. So… yeah. A family." She paused and looked at him, her brow furrowing. "Inuyasha? Did you hear anything of what I said?" He blinked and stammered quietly. "You didn't… what about me?"_

 _She felt her face turn a soft shade of pink and she looked down at the ground. "You are… I mean… I think of you…" She took a deep breath and she looked back up at him softly. "I don't think of you as a brother. You're more than a friend. Inuyasha I… I…I can't do this! It's not fair. You don't. Kikyo. I can't and Kikyo's there and I know how you feel about her and I can't say anything else because it wouldn't be fair!" She broke away and turned to run. "Kagome! Kagome stop! Dammit Kagome come back!" She found herself tripping over a tree root and hitting the ground hard. She choked back a sob and rubbed her sore ankle. "Stupid! I'm so stupid! Why did I almost tell him! I can't tell him I love him. How is that fair to him or to Kikyo? It would just make things awkward between us and I don't want that! I just… god I just want to love him and him not know. That way he won't feel like he's hurting me when he goes with Kikyo."_

" _When did I say I was going with Kikyo? I've not thought about that in some time. Not while I've still got the shards to collect and Naraku to stop." She whimpered when she shot upward to her feet, wobbling unsteadily on her hurt ankle. "But you will. Go with her I mean. You have told her you would like a million times. Why would you suddenly change your mind?" He sighed and tore his hands through his dark hair. Why did she have to ask that question? When had he started to change his mind? When they fought Yura? Or was it when he thought the Thunder Brothers had killed her? Kouga kidnapping her? He mentally ticked off all the things which happened to the two of them and he realized he'd not thought about going with Kikyo for quite some time. "Kagome…" She shook her head and turned to limp away. "No don't say it. I know already. You made her a promise and you always keep your promises. You promised her first, before she died and you were pinned to the Goshinboku. The promise you made me isn't that important." That made him angry and in one move he was grabbing her and turning her to face him. Her eyes were as large as saucers and her lips were parted in surprise. "SHUT up! Shut the fuck UP about you and the things I promised you not being important! They're THE most important! They'll always be the most important. Don't you understand you stupid girl? I think… fuck it. I don't think. I KNOW. I know I'm in love with you! You and your stupid flapping skirt and your crazy by-cycle thing and the annoying way you always have to have the last word! The way your nose scrunches when you're mad. The way your eyes shine when you laugh. The way you trip and fall over everyfuckingthing! Dammit Kagome I love every single thing about you! Even when you're making me mad I… I still love you. I figured out some time ago I couldn't possibly go with Kikyo. I know. I made her a promise and I'm going to honor that, to the best of my ability. I'll protect her and I'll see to it she receives the justice she deserves when I defeat Naraku. BUT I'm not giving her my life. Okay? My… my life… my life belongs with you."_

She just stood there in a daze. Had she been dreaming that? Knowing her she would wake up back under Goshinboku in his arms and this would have all been just one amazing dream. He shook her gently but she still wouldn't move. He was beginning to panic now because she'd never actually been that quiet this long before. "Kagome? Wench say something? You're beginning to worry.." And he was cut off abruptly when she launched herself at him and her arms wound their way around his neck and she hugged him as tightly as she could. She clung to him and promised herself she would never let him go. "I love you! I… I love you, Inuyasha. I love you so much!" She choked and sobbed out the confession and he smiled. Not a smirk. Not that cocky grin of his, but an honest to goodness smile of pure happiness. "Good. I was beginning to think I'd spilled my guts there only to get a big, fat rejection." She gasped softly and pulled back before she began to giggle. "Not possible. Inuyasha I've been in love with you from almost the start. I always told myself I shouldn't love you, but I couldn't help it. There's no way in this world or my own where I don't see myself loving you. Why do you think I wanted to stay so badly? I wanted to be close to you. I wanted to be around you even though I thought you would always choose Kikyo. It was enough to just be with you as your friend." He drew her back to his chest and hugged her tightly. "Oh Kagome. You don't have to worry about being second ever again. I'm not going to let you feel that way, I promise. I love you. I love you and I'm going to protect you. Forever." She grinned softly and snuggled into his broad chest as the sun slowly crept up over the tops of the trees. The dark strands of his hair began to turn grey and then whiter until his trademark silver strands shone in the light of the new dawn. She let out a content sigh as she pulled back just enough to smile. "Does this mean I can still go home today? It's… well I told you about Ayumi's birthday party." He groaned and grumbled, but finally acquiesced. "Fine wench, but I'm coming with you. I don't want that idiot Ho-blow thinking he can flirt with you. You're mine got it?" She bit her lip and sighed in utter delight as she slipped her small hand into his clawed one. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Inuyasha."


End file.
